Cities Wikia:Subsidiary page creation
Suggested method This should make it easy, though other methods can be devised. Create links from town or city page If you have used the Template:Outline/City, you will probably already have enough links to keep you and your friends busy for a while. If not, try this. Start by pasting near the bottom of your town or city's page the following (everything below "below" and above "above"): below See also Subject-specific pages that have been started or that we hope will soon be written about :(please click to visit or start page) *Accommodation (Hotels, bed&breakfast, motels, camping grounds?) *Attractions *Bargains (Where can frugal people buy cheaply?) *Children's activities *Churches *Climate *Current events *Downtown (Or CBD or "City centre") *Food and drink *Geography (Rivers, mountains, suburbs, localities) *Government ("Who ya gonna call" if there's a fountain flooding the road?) *History *Hospitals (And other medical resources?) *Industry *Media (TV, radio, newspapers) *Museums *Music *Natives (locally or nationally famous people born in ) *Organisations (Clubs, NGOs, societies, charities) *Pioneers (Who came first?) *Prominent people (Which residents have been in the public eye?) *Restaurants *Schools *Sport *Sustainability (Environment and conservation) *Tertiary education *Theatres *Transportation (Bus, cycleway, ferry, motorway, taxi-cab, train) *Trivia (nicknames, slogan, symbols?) *Utilities (Electricity, gas, phone, water) above Starting each one Now click on any one of those new links and start the subsidiary page. You should give it a link back to the city page near the start, eg "Tulsa has world-famous museums ...". At the bottom, an automatic link back to the city name will help readers go back if they feel inclined: for simplicity you may copy and paste this template: . Add categories to the subsidiary pages On each of your subsidiary pages, add at least two categories: #Add the category for your city by entering PPP. CCC is replaced with the name of your city, and - so as to display in proper alpha order in the category - PPP with the page name - excluding the "''cityname:" prefix. You can probably "type" most of that link very easily by copying the page name and pasting it in place of CCC|PPP then replacing the colon with a pipe.'' #Add the category of the page content. Some examples are category:Current events or category:Downtown or category:Restaurants, most of the above are suitable categories and may be already created. #If it is a locality within the city or town and qualifies, add category:Population under 10,000 and/or category:Beach resorts and/or some other such distinctive category. Ideas for additional categories or subsidiary page contents Think of things that are special or unique to the city or town. See the list of , thought starters, or category:attractions for other ideas. The MediaWiki style is to use "Sentence case" for headings and page names, i.e. no capital letters except at the very beginning and for proper nouns. It has a practical time-saving value when creating links from text. ''We use the name of the city to preface other pages about the city, so we can tell the difference between one city's museums (etc) page and another's. Improving it See Cities Wiki:Subsidiary page improvement. subsidiary pages creation